Shūhei Hisagi/Image Gallery
Hisagi Anime Pics Hisagi.jpg|Shūhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the 9th Division Young Shuhei.png|Hisaigi as a child over 100 years ago. Hisagi Academy.jpg|Hisagi as an upper class man in the Shinō Academy. TosenMeetingHisagi.jpg|Shūhei and Tōsen Renjimomoandizuruprotecthisagi.jpg|Hisagi being saved by Kira, Renji and Momo when they were in the Academy. Shūhei_Hisagi.jpg|Shūhei Hisagi. Squad 7 squad 9.jpg|Hisagi alongside his captain and the 7th Division. HisagiVsYumichika.png|Hisagi vs Yumichika. Ep62HisagiTosenCaught.png|Hisagi captures Tōsen. Hisagi Saves Orihime.png|Hisagi protecting Orihime from a possessed Rukia. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|The task force is surrounded. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help Renji and Ichigo. Episode89UsingWabisuke.png|Hisagi and Izuru in battle. Episode91IchigoSlugsUryu.png|Hisagi watches as Ichigo strikes Uryū. SeireiteiCommunicationEditingDepartment.png|Hisagi in the Seireitei Communication Magazine Editing Department. Ukitake And Hisagi.png|Hisagi talks with captain Ukitake while watching Orihime and Rukia train. Band.jpg|Hisagi throws his explosive band at Findor. Kazeshini.png|Hisagi's Zanpakutō Kazeshini in Shikai. Reap.jpg|Hisgai intimidates Findor after releasing his Zanpakutō. Izuru_and_Hisagi_save_Hinamori.png|Hisagi and Kira save Momo. Hisagi joins.jpg|Hisagi asks if he can aid Komamura in battle. Komamura and Hisagi vs Tosen.jpg|Hisagi and Komamura confront Tōsen. Tosenstabshisagi.jpg|Tosen stabbing Hisagi Hisagi Stabs Tosen (anime).jpg|Hisagi stabs Tōsen in the head TosenHisagiDeath.png|Hisagi releasing Kazeshini inside Tōsen Izuru Saves Hisagi.png|Kira saves Hisagi from Kazeshini. Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi.png|Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi. Shuhei backs off.png|Hisagi backs off Shuhei stands over his fallen comrades.png|Shūhei stands over his fallen comrades. Hisagi, Madarame, Iba & Kira Investigating.jpg‎|Hisagi, Madarame, Iba & Kira investigating. Ep265LamentingLoss.png|Lamenting loss. Bleach 301 omake.png|Kira, Matsumoto and Hisagi are shocked. Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo is arrested as a witness. The originals face off against the Reigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. Shuhei and Omaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing.png|Shūhei and Ōmaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing. Hisagi Catches Gegetsubri.png|Hisagi catches the Reigai version of Gegetsuburi. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Uryū aiding the injured Hisagi and Ōmaeda. Hisagi blocks Hitsugayas Ice.png Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png|Hisagi and Izuru see attack. Hisagi Manga Pics Bleach Ch325 cover.png|Hisagi on the cover of chapter 325. Hisagi_and_Kazeshini.jpg|Hisagi and Kazeshini on the front of the music cover. Tosen stabs Hisagi.png|Hisagi is stabbed by Tōsen. Shuhei kills Tosen.png|Hisagi kills Tōsen. Hisagi_Helping_Komamura.PNG|Hisagi asks if he can aid Komamura in battle. Shuhei.jpg|Shuhei Hisagi as a child 100 years ago. Kazeshini-shikai.jpg Hisagi Video Clips Kazeshin.gif Kazeshini02.gif Kubikake 225 V2.gif|Hisagi uses Kubikake Kazeshini Pics Kazeshini defeated by Hisagi.png|Kazeshini is defeated by Hisagi Rukia and Renji are cornered.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. The other Zanpakuto appear.png|The other Zanpakutō appear before Byakuya. Kazeshini Full Body (ep260).png|Kazeshini's Physical Manifestation Kazeshini vs Hisagi, Ep. 260.jpg|Kazeshini vs his master. Bleach-anime-230-hisagi-kazeshini.png|Kazeshini killing Shinigami. Shuhei vs. Kazeshini.png|Shūhei faces off against Kazeshini. Kazeshini taunts Shuhei.png|Kazeshini taunts Shūhei Kazeshini stands over Shuhei's body.png|Kazeshini stands over Shūhei's body. Kazeshini confronts Shuhei.png|Kazeshini confronts Shūhei Kazeshini fights Hisagi.png|Kazeshini vs. Hisagi Kazeshini prepares to kill Kira.png|Kazeshini attempts to kill Kira before he can use Shikai. Kira uses Shakkaho to divert Kazeshini's attack.png|Kira uses Kidō to divert Kazeshini's attack. Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini.png|Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini. Kira subdues Kazeshini.png|Kira impedes Kazeshini's movements. Kazeshini binds Ichigo.png|Kazeshini captures Ichigo. Kazeshini Gives Away Baby.png|Kazeshini gives away the baby. Kazeshini & Hisagi battle for the final time, Ep. 260.jpg|Final fight: Shūhei against Kazeshini. Kazeshini (spirit) battles Kirikaze.png|Kazeshini vs. Kirikaze Kazeshini breaks.png|Kazeshini's broken Shikai state. Category:Images